Chemistry Plus Teddy Equals Sex?
by Genocide Never Again
Summary: ...Okay, I'm not completely sure how to summarise this one. Let's just say, it's a random Rikkai moment that involves one heck of a misconception. HaruMaru.


I know the title sounds weird but this story is based on a slightly disturbing conversation that happened a couple of weeks ago in college so please forgive me. Also, I fear the characters might be a little OOC but please forgive me for that as well. I've gone insane from too much knitting and too much sodoku. Sorry.

**Also, the results from the poll are included at the end of this story in the Author's Note. **Now, with that said, let's get on with the show! Or the story...

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Prince Of Tennis.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chemistry+Teddy=Sex?<span>_**

It was a rainy Thursday afternoon and, in an attempt to improve Akaya's grades, the team were all at Marui's, studying. They were all splayed across the small bedroom, all in varying states of 'kill-me-now'. Yukimura, Yanagi and Sanada were sitting on the bed, Yukimura and Yanagi leaning against Sanada and staring at the textbook on his lap. Akaya and Yagyuu were sitting at the des, the Gentleman making sure that Akaya didn't start doodling (though whilst Akaya wasn't doodling, he wasn't doing much else either). Jackal and Marui were using each other's backs to support each other as they looked blankly at the textbooks balanced on their knees, Marui holding his teddy bear and Jackal fiddling with an elastic band. Niou was sitting opposite the duo, leaning against the wall as he didn't even pretend to look at his book and instead stared gormlessly at the spot above Marui's head.

With a bored sigh, Akaya looked to the side. His gaze fell upon Marui with his teddy and a random thought came into his head.

"Marui-senpai's bear looks like it's studying Chemistry." Akaya commented. Niou snapped out of his stupor and looked at Akaya weirdly.

"Brat, did you just say you were castrating Bunta's teddy bear, puri?" Niou asked incredulously. That grabbed everybody's attention.

"The hell? Niou-senpai, I said Marui-senpai's bear looked like it was doing Chemistry!" Akaya exclaimed, sounding vaguely disturbed and disgusted.

"Niou, where did you even get castration from?" Yukimura questioned as he sat up so he could look at Niou properly. The Trickster just shrugged helplessly.

"How would you even castrate a teddy bear?" Yanagi asked. That one Niou could answer.

"Simple. You put the penis in then you take the penis out." Everybody immediately wished that he hadn't answered.

"That makes it sound like you're having sex with the bear…" Jackal sounded what was on everyone's mind.

"It wasn't suppose to sound like that, puri." Niou said with a slight groan as he just restrained himself from banging his head against the wall. Everybody looked over at Marui as the redhead quickly stood up with bright cheeks.

"I'm going to get a drink." He announced before almost running out of the room.

"… Notice how he took the bear with him." Yagyuu pointed out as he turned back to his Maths formulas. The rest of the team looked at Niou with raised eyebrows and the Trickster finally gave in and hit his head against the wall.

Several hours later and the team sans Niou had left. Niou was sleeping over at Marui's and he had already changed into his T-shirt and boxers and was waiting for Marui to come back with a futon. The futon was just for show since they usually shared the bed but Marui's mother had a thing about them sharing a bed so they usually got the futon out to placate her.

Niou was lying on Marui's bed but he sat up when the door opened and Marui walked in. He watched as with a confused raised eyebrow as Marui put the futon out instead of just dumping it in a corner like usual. The confusion turned into surprise as Marui suddenly shoved him off the bed and on to the futon.

"The hell? Why did you shove me off, puri?" Niou exclaimed as he floundered into a sitting position. Marui crawled under his duvet and held his teddy close to his chest as he glared at Niou.

"After what you said about my teddy, you're lucky you're not sleeping on the couch." Marui huffed as he fluffed his pillows before settling back on them. "Good night 'Haru."

"But Bunta-!" Niou began before cutting himself off as Marui glared harder at him.

"Good night 'Haru." Marui repeated a little harsher before turning the bedside light off and rolling over so he had his back to the Trickster. Niou blinked in the sudden darkness before scowling as set about trying to find the cover corner and getting under it, all the whilst muttering darkly about 'oversensitive boyfriends' and their 'stupid toys'.

Half an hour later and Niou still wasn't asleep. The room was cold and the futon cover was thin, the mattress was thin and the wooden floor was hard so he was rather uncomfortable which was making it very difficult for him to get to sleep.

'_At least it sounds like Bunta can't get to sleep either.'_ Niou thought with slightly grim satisfaction as he heard Marui toss and turn yet again. Marui always slept curled up on his side and he never moved in his sleep so for him to be tossing and turning meant that he was definitely still awake.

Niou jumped slightly as he was suddenly poked in the side. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Marui leaning out of his bed so he could poke Niou.

"What do ya want, puri?" Niou asked in a disgruntled voice. He did not appreciate being kicked out of bed.

"I can't sleep without my snuggle bear." Marui answered. Niou blinked and looked up at Marui. The redhead was lit by the moonlight pouring through the slightly open curtains and Niou could distinctly see a bear held in Marui's arms.

"What are you talking about? You're holding your damn bear." Niou said a little sourly. Marui pouted and he shook his head.

"Kuma-chan isn't damned and she's a teddy bear, not a snuggle bear. You're my snuggle bear. Unless, of course, you don't want to come into bed…" No sooner had the words left Marui's mouth, Niou had shot into the bed. Marui smiled as he laid down properly again and snuggled up to Niou. "My snuggle bear…"

"I'm not sure I appreciate being called a snuggle bear but if it means I get to sleep in your bed then I'll be any bear you want me to be." Niou said as he wrapped his arms round Marui, drawing heat from the redhead. Marui smiled and giggled softly as he nuzzled into Niou's chest.

"Don't worry. Just don't be mean to Kuma-chan and you'll get to sleep in my bed as much as you want." Marui said as held his teddy a little closer with one arm and curled the finger son his other hand round Niou's T-shirt. "Now I'm really…really…tired…so I'm…going to…sleep…now…" Niou blinked as Marui quickly dropped off before smiling slightly and softly pressing his lips to Marui's forehead.

"Fine, I won't be mean to your damn bear, puri." Niou murmured before suppressing a yawn. "Good night Bunta…" Niou managed to mumble out, kissing Marui's forehead one last time before closing his eyes and following his boyfriend to sleep…

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please send my teddy hugs to help with the mind scarring!

And now for the results for 'Which PoT multichapter story should I write next?'! The poll is closed, the votes have been counted and verified and it is now time for the results! And I have been watching way too much Britain's Got Talent... Anyways...

In last place, with just one vote, poor thing, is **The Strangest Family In The World**!

In joint forth, it's a tie between **RikKittens** and **Repressed Feelings**!

And now, the time we've all been waiting for, in joint first place is **Love Is Mental**, **Vampire AU** and **Megane-chan**!

Obviously, if I tried to write three stories at once, I would never get any chapters done so to get a definite winner I got a spare piece of paper, divided it into three equal sections and assigned each story to a section. I got a pen, balanced it in the middle before letting it go and marking which third it fell into. I repeated this a furthr four times and now we have an ultimate winner! Winning with a landslide 4:1:0, is **Megane-chan**! Yay! And let's hear it for the runners-up, **Vampire AU** and **Love Is Mental**! And I really need to lay off the sugar...

Anywho, the first chapter of **Megane-chan** will be posted about a month from now on Tuesday 19th July. That will give me enough time to draw up decent outlines for each chapter, write a few chapters in advance so there aren't too many super lengthy waits and I won't forget the date since it's my brithday ^^ I'll see you all then! Ja ne!


End file.
